An electronic device, such as a laptop or a foldable tablet computer, includes two parts connected to each other. The two parts are a first body with a screen and a second body with components of a host, and the first body and the second body are rotatably connected to each other by a double-shaft hinge. The first body and the second body can be connected by the double-shaft hinge to be rotatable with respect to each other in opposite directions simultaneously.
The double-shaft hinge has a few structural forms, which leaves a user a few choices, and there are a few types of the double-shaft hinges.